


Lovingly Under

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Chips Bettigan Mention, Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnosis, Mr. Wheezy Mention, coiling, consensual hypnosis, not like weird stuff no that’s gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forkington is having some trouble sleeping. Fortunately Mahal thinks she might be able to help him, all he has to do is trust her voice and look into her eyes.
Relationships: Forkington/Mahal, Forkington/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Lovingly Under

It was late into the night on inkwell. The fall air carrying leaves of orange, yellow, and red across the little island. Along the winds path was The Lunar Plate Restaurant on isle two. And in its upstairs residence was Forkington and Mahal spending the night.  
It was late yet sleep wouldn’t come to Forkington. A couple mugs of finished tea sat atop his bedside table, Forkington’s usual fix for restless nights hadn’t been working so he simply laid there. Daring his weary eyes to droop farther and brain to quiet and let sleep whisk him away but nothing came. He heard the bathroom door creak, glancing towards the noise as Mahal stepped out in her pajamas. The sin seemed surprised to see Forkington still wide awake. Her foot fall impossibly light as she made her way to the bed, sitting atop it.

“You’re still up?” Mahal asked. Forkington nodded in response, sighing

“Afraid so. I usually have trouble falling asleep in the fall, probably has something to do with those damn spirits.”

He put a hand near Mahal’s face, she leaned into it putting her own hand on top.

“I’m sorry dear, it is the only time of year their allowed to roam whenever. Natural then to cause some mischief.”

“Only on inkwell.” Forkington remarked with a smile

Mahal nodded “Only on inkwell” 

They shared a laugh. Mahal’s expression shifted into one of thought, biting her lip as she tapped a finger on her cheek.

“You know….I might be able to help you. Back at the casino Wheezy and Chips have trouble sleeping around this time too, whenever that was the case I’d….”

She trailed off, biting her lip. She waved a hand dismissively.

“You know what never mind! I’m not even sure if it work let alone you’d be ok with it…!”

Forkington sat up, with a bit of effort he didn’t want to admit, looking at Mahal with a curious glance

“Mahal. At this point I’m willing to try anything.What is it.”

“Well..” Mahal hesitantly began “You know I can hypnotize people with my voice. But I can use a more...simplistic form of hypnosis in my snake form.”

“Let’s try it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah..I trust you dear.”

Mahal smiled at Forkington. Kissing him quick as she got off the bed. She sighed, leaning back, curling in on herself. When she was upright her lower half had transformed into a snakes tail. She flicked her tail enjoying the noise it made, letting out a soft hiss. She slithered towards him, gently rapping her coils around him to his ribs. The sin cupped his face into her hands, feeling him tense a bit. She looked down, beginning to unwrap him from her coils and lowering her hands

“I’m sorry..t-this was a bad idea...”

Forkington shook his head, grabbing her hands and guiding them back to his face.

“No..it’s ok. I’m just...”

“Nervous?” Mahal finished, chuckling a bit

Forkington nervously chuckled himself, nodding his head in agreement. “I guess...”

Mahal tilted the forks head so he looked at her directly. “Well don’t worry dear, you’ve got nothing to worry about..I want you to relaxssss~”

Her voice had taken on a hissing quality to it as they began. Her eyes began pulsating rings of color, pale coral, magenta, white and hints of rose gold. She blinked in rhythmic patterns to maximize the affects. Forkington softly gasped as his eyes went wide in awe at the display.

“....wow....it’s....beautiful...” he mumbled 

“Thank you dear! I do my besssst. Now jussst look at the center of my little sssspirals, just focusssss on it as the colors sssspread..focusssss as they take over you’re mind...let you’re worriessss go.” She mused, her voice slow with heavy emphasis on each word. “Take deep breathsssss in and sssslowly let them out, with each breath you’ll fall deeper and deeper and find it easssier and easssier to relaxssss. All that matterssss is the colorssss, you and me. Juuuussst relaaaaaax~.”

The colors slowly began to echo in Forkington’s eyes. He sighed softly, the tension in his body fading as he began to go limp, a small, stupid smile plastered to his face. Mahal giggled, mostly to herself as her tail flicked making a satisfying rattle. He was completely under and she relished this fact. The fork’s head lolled foreword, his mind going completely blank as the colors took up every thought and dismissed it.

“Hmmm....relaaaaax?? Fffforr colorrrrssss?” He slurred, eyes dropping as a line of saliva coming from his mouth.

Mahal nodded, her tail gently stroking his most right prong. She enjoyed the feeling of Forkington’s pleasant shivers against her coils, unconsciously making her eyes spin faster.

“That’s right I want you to relaxssss~ That way you can get more colorsssss. That’sssss what you want.....right?”

It took a moment to process, but Forkington eventually nodded. “Y-yeah.......pretty....colorssss.....alll...I waaaannnnt...”

The sin pressed her forehead against the forks, planting a small kiss on his cheek. She slowly blinked the spirals out of her eyes, quite satisfied with them effortlessly reflected in Forkington’s eyes.

“Now what sssshall we do? What would you like dearie~?”

He simply giggled, a tiny hiccup bubbled from his throat.

“M-more colorssssss.....alll I wannnnnttt....”

Mahal smiled, carefully raising herself so she could carefully and comfortably lay him in a hammock. Swaying him gently side to side.

“Isssssss that all? I thought you’d be more creative...ssssooo be it.”

She continued to rock him, softly humming as she bent over to press their foreheads together again. The instrumental tune and it’s vibrations along with the gentle sway of the hammock was more than enough to begin lulling Forkington to sleep. He yawned, nestling into the coils, it’s smooth cold surface providing an unnatural comfort to him. That little yawn was enough to remind Mahal why’d she hypnotized her boyfriend in the first place. She noted to herself they absolutely had to do this again, but for now she had a mission. Carefully wrapping Forkington back into her coils and bring the spirals back to her eyes, slithering to their bed and placing the pair on top. Mahal put a hand on Forkington’s cheek, he leaned into it. 

“Listen my love. You’ll do exactly as I say. Understand dear?”

He nodded, still smiling.

“Unnnderrrstaand! Ssssoo mmoore collorsss forr meh!”

Mahal nodded, a smile to her voice as she fed him more colors. “That’ssss right! The colorssss are all for you, but I need you to focussss. Listen to my voice, the room is getting dark. Very dark. Which means it’s time to ssssleep..you’re oh sssso very tired! Aren’t you.”

Forkington’s eyes dropped even farther as he yawned once more. 

“Mmhmmm....tired.....sssleeep...”

“That’s right, it’s time to ssssleeep~. Now you’re sssooo tired! But you can’t ssssleeep yet, no matter how tired you become you mussst keep your eyes open...that way the colorssss don’t go away. Ok?”

He absently nodded.

“I’m going to count down from five, with each number I ssssay you’ll get ssssleepier and ssssssleepier. Ready?”

Forkington nodded early, his brain fuzzy and scrambled as he lingered in the world where the only things that truly mattered were Mahal’s voice and colors.

“Rrrrreaddyy!” He managed to slur out.

“Five. You’re legs are sssooo heavy, you can’t lift them. But you may try..but....you’ll realize it’s pointlesssss and that’ll only make you ssssleepier..”

She felt him attempt to left them only to have them fall, his eyes dipped farther.

“Four. You can’t feel you’re armssss anymore~. They’re heavier than the mightiessst sssteeel. A similar effect to you’re legssss will come forth...”

“Three. You’re chest is feeling warm isn’t it?”

Forkington slumped, his head falling forward onto Mahal’s chest. His eyes were still glued to the spirals in the sins eyes, they crossed momentarily before focusing again. She chuckled, settling him upright again before continuing. From experience she learned if somehow a creature under her spell fell asleep before she was finished, negative effects would appear when they awoke. She quickly flicked her tail by Forkington’s head, he could only sputter out unintelligible mumbles now, any effort to do anything was too draining and complex to manage. But that was enough to let Mahal know he was still aware....enough.

“Dearie~ Focusss” Mahal cooed “You need to trusssst me. Listen to my voicesssss, we're almosssst there. Ok?”

Forkington sighed through his nose and gave a pleasant hum in response. She nodded.

“Good. We’re at three now and you’ll remember the warmth in your chesssst. It’sssss sssspreading throughout you’re body….starting at your chest and slowly trickling to your feet than falling upward to your prongs….making you feel ssssafe and sleepier...and....sssssleepier.”

She drew out her words in a breathy voice.  
Pulling him deeper and deeper into a trance. Satisfied when she felt the fork shudder again, causing her tail to flick faster.

“Two. You’re eyelidssss are ssssso heavy! The universsssse wantsss you to sssleeep, you’ve worked sssssooo hard and itsssss decided you dessssserve nothing but the ssssoftest blanketssss of fur and pillowssss with gentle down featherssss. You’re eyessss are closssing now, you may try to blink the ssssleep away. But with each flutter of you’re eyelidsssss they droop farther down as you can no longer keep them open.”

Forkington’s eyes did as she said. They fluttered as they slowly slipped shut, he seem to fight it only for a moment causing a small rush of panic in Mahal. However with each attempt at resistance proved fruitless as his eyelids were barely open now, his head lolled to the side as he let out a soft yawn.

“Sssssooon you shall sssssleeeep my love. You’re dreamssss ssshall be assss blessssed and ssssweet assssss you are. But theresssss one....more....thing to do now....what comesssss after two?”

Forkington was quite, he almost seems dead due to his lack of movement. Mahal put a finger under his chin and lifted his head, making their eyes meet.

“You cannot sssssleeep until you anssswer me dear....you may try but you cannot....yet you fell yourssssself falling into sssleeep. Torture issssnt it?”

Forkington nodded, he opened his eyes a little more.

“mmmhhmmm....sssssleeeep....neeeeed...llllet meeee....” he managed to dimly mumble soon trailing off, the colors in his eyes began to slow as he drifted deeper towards slumber.

“So?” Mahal questioned, her own colors beginning to slow as well. “What comes....after.....two.....?”

Forkington finally managed to answer.

“........one........”

His head fell onto his chest, on the verge of consciousness. Yet dimly found himself beginning to lean towards unconsciousness as his senses slowly left him. Mahal nodded, she carefully laid his head on the pillow. Her tail gently brushing his cheek in a soothing rhythm.

“Good. Sleep my love. Sleep till you’re fully ready to awaken, and when you do, I'll be right here....”

“mmmm...prrrommmise?” Forkington mumbled.

His response caught Mahal a bit off guard, but she smiled. A kiss as soft as a feather and gentler than air was planted on the corner of his lips.

“I promise. Now sleep, I’ll join you soon in the realm of dreams.”

Forkington yawned, sinking into the pillow. He was asleep in seconds. Mahal smiled, recoiling her tail to its original size. With a flash of light her tail reduced to nothing but coral colored sparkles, her legs reforming. She collapsed onto the bed, the whole trance ending up draining her as well. She wrapped her arms around Forkington. Falling into a deep sleep, neither of them waking till almost noon.


End file.
